Umaru Doma
Umaru Doma (土間 埋, Doma Umaru) is the main protagonist of the Himouto! Umaru-chan series. Appearance In her 'Outdoor' mode, she often gets attention by all who pass by her due to her beautiful body and her small, cute face, She usually wears fashionable, frilly clothes that most girls her age can be seen wearing. At school, she is pictured in her uniform which consists of a white button up shirt, a red pleated skirt, thigh highs, school shoes, and a red ribbon around her neck. In the colder months, Umaru can also been seen wearing a dark red blazer with this uniform. In her 'Indoor' mode, she takes the form of a young child, drawn in a chibi-like way. She wears an animal hoodie while at home. In the video arcade (as her "UMR" persona), she wears a black shirt and a crimson hoodie with brown shorts and thigh highs, with a crimson cap, She later wears a dark blue mask to hide her identity from Sylphynford. Himouto umaru chan umaru happy stitch by jonesy974-d921nro.jpg|Umaru in her 'Outdoor' persona 11429257 1673687696187712 1962289625 n.jpg|Umaru in her 'Indoor' persona 290475.jpg|Umaru in her "UMR" gaming persona d3da847aef7977967364437f7ddec2b8.jpg|Umaru in disguise Personality In her 'Outdoor' mode, she is described as the perfect teenage girl at school and around town. She is a student who is on top of her class (due to her outstanding grades), possesses an overall charismatic feel, kind-hearted, excellent in everything she does, and despite her popularity, she remains humble thus earning the admiration by her fellow classmates and faculty alike, she often gets attention by all who pass by her due to her beautiful body and her small, cute face.She also has a very sweet and cute personality. in her 'Indoor' mode, she is the total opposite. She lets out of her secret otaku side and barely contributes in doing household chores. She acts lazy, eats junk food, and is obsessed with playing video games, reading manga and watching anime. In the video arcade, she is a well-known gamer who goes by the initials "UMR". Trivia • She is a little bit jealous of Kanau's flirting with Taihei. • 土間(doma) is the dirt floor which is an entryway area of a popular Japanese house, while 埋まる(umaru) means 'buried' in English. Thus her name is 'buried in a dirt floor' • Umaru highly resembles her mother as seen in Taihei's flashback in episode 8, but her mother is taller and has a more feminine voice. • She's not afraid to do anything that might cause her brother to be annoyed because she knows that he won't stay mad at her for long. • She also claims that she shows her love to her brother by letting him spoil her. • In episode 2 her hair turned gold as a golden aura surrounded her form when she saw her brother gave the Necolumbus plush to Ebina, suggesting a Drag*n Ball Z Parody as she had turned super saiyan due to her rage. • In Anime she has the habit of saying 'Umaruun' whenever she changes her persona. • She has an intense fear of Ghost even though she claims that has not. Gallery Character Art Designs Umaru.jpg|Umaru's "Outdoor" mode Iuhygtfrde.jpg|Umaru's "Indoor" mode UMR.jpg|Umaru in her "UMR" persona 681662.jpg b5etj6cigaeg75f.jpg 00d9d1b0668f7f55431447f348599f80.jpg 1dcedd583f93a5a897769cd7ccab6f6c.jpg 8bbc5e0c5db0265987b07a1a9b6fc6f2.jpg 8de2aac34b436e461eff19ce259190eb.jpg b30068373fbdd9b479605be356ec0dae.jpg cc891f671cf223a77ba3fc47f58ed88f.jpg 822d7f273a7da9617e5483ff838c6c5b.jpg dd240939d1c800ecb0890e3d3b6c6fc4.jpg e97ee4dcf774b607c4f0039f4bf7c600.jpg f7e8924d9552c066dc788bd90b963217.jpg ebf76922d17c55017e6115561b04b518.jpg f7f49fcbe4292200842c6c1c3ab5ea28.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-03 at 9.53.58 PM.png Screenshots 288278.jpg UmaruChibi.jpg vlcsnap-2015-08-11-23h20m52s114.png 3UmiYMz.png vlcsnap-2015-08-13-08h10m09s207.png vlcsnap-2015-08-16-22h12m41s52.png Screen11.jpg Screen16.jpg Screen20.jpg Screen05.jpg vlcsnap-2015-08-11-23h20m26s133.png vlcsnap-2015-08-16-22h21m38s32.png vlcsnap-2015-09-01-22h41m32s112.png vlcsnap-2015-08-16-22h15m03s208.png 0fca4aab75ba13bc5b83883a094c9806.jpg ee11636d882204d3e9e9683ce5290cad.jpg 57f4f443e63ac7565e3b6b22980608fc.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Images